


Pretending It Could Last Forever

by charleybradburies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Being Walked In On, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Dancing and Singing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Early in Canon, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Inspired by Music, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Emma, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Regina actually tries to make "friends" with her son's birth mother and Emma is pleasantly surprised <s>and Henry totally sees through it</s>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending It Could Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> femslash100 drabble tag #6: Emma/Regina: Dancing to Taylor Swift Songs   
> \+ 100-women prompt #48: Sing
> 
> The song they dance to here (as well as the song the lyric in the title is from) is "Wonderland."

"We! Found! Wonderland...you and I got lost in - hi, Regina..."

Emma's energetic bouncing ceases quickly when she spots the mayor standing in front of one of the pillars inside her home, watching...amusedly? 

Emma yanks her earbuds out, her face flushing as she tries (in vain, obviously) to compose herself. Regina's sort-of-smile creases into more of a smirk. 

_Ah, shit._

"Oh, don't stop on my account, Miss Swan. Your enthusiasm is really quite entertaining," Regina says.

"Yeah, that's not really what I'm here for, is it?" Emma breathes, hands now at her hips.

_Shit. In her mind, I'm still here to steal her son. Which is bullshit, since he was mine first to begin with, but..._

"No, it isn't. But I daresay we'll all be better off if we indulge ourselves. Even you, Miss Swan."

"Well, this isn't really an _indulgence,"_ Emma fumbles. "I associate indulgence more with...something someone does for someone else."

" _Oh._ And what then, would be indulging you?" 

Momentarily, Regina certainly looks the part of the Evil Queen Henry seems to think she is.

"I don't know...dancing _with_ me?"

To her surprise, the mayor does indeed indulge her - and apparently knows the words, too - until Henry comes through the front door and they both freeze in place.

"Do you two...want to be left _alone?_ Cause I can totally go to Granny's or something."

"No, no," Regina waves him off and goes to greet him, leaving Emma to wonder what the hell just happened.


End file.
